Comfort Level (transcript)
(The episode begins with Baby Lola swinging on the swing set.) Baby Lola: Higher, Bugs! Baby Bugs: Any higher, and you'll be upside-down! (Baby Sylvester is using his blanket as a bullfighting cape. He is waving it in front of Baby Taz. Taz puts his index fingers up to his ears and paws the ground with his foot.) Baby Taz: Taz! Taz! Taz! Taz! (Taz spins into Sylvester's blanket, spinning Sylvester around.) Baby Sylvester: (holds head) Whoa! Uh, maybe we should play something else. Something less dangerous for me and my blankie. Baby Daffy: (standing on top of the slide) Look out below, my furry friend! (slides down) Whoopee! (Daffy soars over Sylvester and lands in the sand. Baby Tweety is on the slide.) Baby Tweety: Come slide, Sylvester! It's fun! (slides down) Baby Sylvester: (climbs the slide) Alright, but it looks kinda... kinda s-s-s-slippery to me. (slides down using his blanket as a parachute) Baby Daffy: What's the point of sliding if you're not sliding especially fast? Baby Sylvester: (takes blanket off his head) This is how my blankie and me like to slide. Baby Daffy: Allow me to show you how to slide properly. (takes Sylvester's blanket) (Daffy climbs up the slide. Sylvester looks up as Daffy climbs the slide. Daffy puts Sylvester's blanket down on top of the slide. He bounces on it and slides down the slide. Daffy flies the blanket like a magic carpet. Suddenly, he crashes down into the sand.) Baby Daffy: (spits out sand) Granny: Kids, it's time for your nap! Hurry along now! Baby Sylvester: (claps) Oh goody, goody! Naptime means soon it will be lunchtime!Maybe Granny has baked up some of those cheesey,wheezy,Mac and cheese. (Taz follows Sylvester inside.) Baby Lola: Drats! Naptime! Just when I was about to break my record for the highest swing! (gets off swing) Baby Bugs: You can break the record after we get some snooze-time. (Bugs and Lola go inside. Cuts to the babies sleeping. Sylvester wakes up, realizing he doesn't have his blanket.) Baby Bugs: Oh no! Sylvester's gone! Baby Daffy: How's a duck supposed to nap around here? Baby Bugs mimics toward since he's about to cry but he stops it. Baby Lola: Bugs have you find Sylvester around the house? Baby Sylvester:I'll look for my blankie. Baby Daffy: HOLY DRATS Sylvester! Baby Lola: Eh, did you leave the blanket at the playground? Baby Daffy: Absotively posilutely not! It wasn't there when we left. Baby Bugs: (cries) I want Sylvester to bring his blankie. Baby Lola: Don't cry, Bugs We'll help Sylvester. Baby Daffy: Right after naptime. (fluffs his pillow and goes back to sleep) Baby Bugs: But I can't wait for Sylvester Baby Taz: We'll look for it now. Taz wants Sylvester. Taz and Bugs cry together. Baby Tweety: Gwanny says When you wose something, it's always in the wast pwace you wook. Baby Lola: (hops out of her bed) That's it! We'll all go to the very last place we think the blanket would be. Baby Daffy: That would be the playground. (gets out of his bed) Baby Taz: Great, then! Daffy, you can search there. Lola and I will check the garden room. Baby Daffy: (salutes) Yes, Captain Devil. (Daffy finds two military helmets. He picks one up and puts it on. He puts the second one on Tweety's head.) Baby Daffy: Forward march, Tweety Toes! (They both salute and march off. Bugs and Lola look at each other. Daffy and Tweety go outside. He points at the mat. Tweety looks under the mat and shakes his head. Daffy marches off and Tweety follows him. Cuts to the nursery.) Baby Taz: Here He is (Taz is throwing toys out of the toy chest while humming. Lola enters the garden room.) Baby Lola: Maybe we should hunt for it here, since we did walk through here on the way back from the playground. Baby Tweety: Let's think of this logically. If I were a blanket, where would I hide. (Tweety peeks through a bush. A grasshopper is washing its face with a water puddle. It sees Bugs.) Grasshopper: Huh? (angrily puts the leaves back) Hmph! Baby Tweety: Eh, no blanket under there. (looks around) Lola? (He crawls through the plants while African drums are heard.) Baby Lola: Tweety, where'd you go? Alright, alright, enough with the drums! (Lola hears some rustling up in a tree. He could see Tweety's behind.) Baby Lola: (gets up) Eh, what's up, Tweety? Baby Lola: No sign of it up here. (kicks one of the neighbors football) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUGH!!! (Tweety ducks down. Lola whams into a bush. Tweety runs towards the bush.) Bugs hops on the hopper ball. Baby Lola:I wonder if Sylvester found his blankie. Baby Sylvester:I found my blankie. All of the babies excluding Bugs:Yippee! Baby Bugs:Sylvester! Everyone goes back to sleep. (End of Episode)Category:Scirpts Category:Scripts